Stories: Lasting Legacy
Story written by: Redfork2000, CaptainRustbolt21 & CITRONtanker Plot The Galactic Army is coming up with plans to defeat the Locked Room Gang. However, in the process, they come face to face with unexpected threats. With all the mayhem taking place around them, this might be one of the most challenging days for them yet. The gang isn't safe from trouble either. Besides facing the Galactic Army once again, they also have to deal with internal rivalries. Bendy is still resentful at Emily Green for what happened the last time, and seeks revenge on her. But what will happen when Alice Angel catches him red-handed? Cast * Galaximus * Mr. Red * Maria * Dr. Creep * Dark Jaiden * Squidkiller * Dr. Zack * Ink Burst * PHX-001 * Alan * Tom * Windy Cloud * Fearmaster * Starshine * Morning Glory * Grim Shadow * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Red Spoon * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Emily Green * Bendy * Alice Angel * Dynasty * Jenny * Nebula Story It's a cloudy morning in Echo Creek, and the gang is enjoying breakfast together at Red Spoon's restaurant. So far, it seems like an average day for the Locked Room Gang. * Red Fork: Come on, give me another one! * Red Spoon: Red Fork, you've already had 92 pancakes. Are you sure that isn't enough. * Red Fork: Fine, no more pancakes... How about waffles? * Red Spoon: (facepalms) * Red Fork: Come on! I love waffles! Music plays. Red Fork: ♪Do you like waffles?♪ Blue Ocean, Blast and Tommy: ♪Yeah we like waffles!♪ Red Fork: ♪Do you like pancakes?♪ Blue Ocean, Blast and Tommy: ♪Yeah we like pancakes!♪ Red Fork: ♪Do you like french toast?♪ Blue Ocean, Blast and Tommy: ♪Yeah we like french toast!♪ Red Fork: ♪Doodoo-doodoo, can't wait to get a mouthful!♪ Red Spoon covers Red Fork's mouth with his hoof, and the music suddenly stops. * Red Spoon: Ok, I'll give you waffles. (leaves to bring some waffles) * Red Fork: Yeah! * Bendy: (covering his horns) Would you NOT sing that song every time you order waffles, please?! * Alice Angel: I thought it sounded catchy. * Bendy: Yeah, well, I'm not you. * Alice Angel: ... Y'know, it's been a while since we last talked to... What was his name again? * Bendy: Uh... Are ya referring to Dynasty? * Alice Angel: Yeah, that's it! I wonder where he is... * Blue Ocean: I haven't seen him in quite a while. He must be doing something important. * Lemon Glass: Like what? * Blue Ocean: How would I know? * Tommy: I don't know, but what I do know is, this breakfast is the best! * Emily Green: It sure is. And it's always nice to come here with you guys. I really have been much happier ever since I joined the gang. Emily then looks around at the gang, seeing what they're doing; Lemon Glass was drinking her lemonade, Tommy and Blue Ocean are chatting, Red Fork is eating more food, Bendy is glaring menacingly at Emily... Wait, what? After Emily shakes her head to make sure she was seeing it right, she saw Bendy simply chatting to Alice Angel like nothing ever happened. * Emily: (thinking) I must be seeing things. Even Red Ruby isn't mad at me anymore. I'm sure Bendy isn't either. Right? As she thinks to herself, everyone else continues doing what they're doing. After a while, they see someone approaching them... And it was none other than Dynasty himself, after an unnecessarily prolonged absence. * Dynasty: Greetings, Locked Room Gang. It has been a while since we have last met, huh? * Blue Ocean: Hello, Dynasty! * Red Fork: Long time no see! * Bendy: Where were ya been these past twenty years?! * Alice Angel: It wasn't really that long, but you were gone for quite a while. What happened? * Dynasty: (takes a seat) I came from an alternate dimension very similar to here. I still follow orders from the military force from that dimension. (looks at Emily Green) I see you got yourself a new member. * Alice Angel: Indeed! Dynasty, meet Emily Green! * Emily Green: Hi, it's nice to meet you. Suddenly, Jenny and Nebula enter. * Jenny: Hi, guys! What’s going on here? * Nebula: Who’s that new girl? * Red Fork: Hello! * Lemon Glass: Oh, she's Emily Green. She used to be a villain, but she's changed and now she's one of the most recent members of the Locked Room Gang! * Dynasty: (yells for Red Spoon) Hey, Red Spoon. Sorry for being rude, but I would like an egg, bacon, and cheese burrito with hashbrowns, please. * Red Spoon: No problem. I'll have it ready very soon. (goes to the kitchen) * Red Fork: And bring me some of those too! * Red Spoon: (from the kitchen) Ok! * Alice Angel: (finishing up her food) The Breakfast Sundae Special was the best idea Red Spoon came up with! Though I do wish I can try out Nebula Shine's Zorglin Sundae again... It was extraordinary... * Dynasty: Zorglin Sundae? * Bendy: You have missed a lot, Dynasty, dear... * Red Fork: Yup. We sure have had a lot of adventures lately. Right, Emily? * Emily Green: Yeah. That adventure through the planets of the PPF was something special. * Dynasty: Aliens? Blasphemy. * Alice Angel: What makes you say that? * Dynasty: I believe that there is no other alien life and that we're the only intelligent life on Earth. * Alice Angel: Well, I'm sure you adopted that philosophy because you live in that alternate dimension. * Bendy: But now we got proof that alien life DOES exist here! (pokes Red Fork with his elbow) Reddy? If ya would? * Red Fork: Oh, sure! Should I show him the pictures of our adventures with Sky Light, Hot Star and Nebula Shine? Should I just call them? Or should I ask them if they have time for a videochat? * Bendy: Videochat it! * Dynasty: (gets comfortable) Well, this will be interesting. * Red Fork: Blue Ocean, go ahead! Blue Ocean opens his laptop and contacts the three sparklings from the Flying Star Cafe. They answer hi, and are read to videochat. * Blue Ocean: Here we go! The videochat is about to begin! The videochat begins, as Sky Light, Hot Star and Nebula Shine can be seen on the screen of Blue Ocean's laptop. * Dynasty: (not surprised) Are you sure these are aliens? Look more like people in cosplay costumes. * Hot Star: What? Blue Ocean, who is that jerk? * Blue Ocean: He's Dynasty. Sorry about his attitude guys. He doesn't want to accept that there's intelligent life on planets other than Earth. * Nebula Shine: Oh, ok. * Blue Ocean: I wanted to videochat to you guys so he could see that aliens truly exist, but I guess he doesn't want to believe it. * Dynasty: We Humans evolved from an evolutional accident that led us to a different path. The same accident would likely never happen again to other forms of life. * Bendy: Dynasty, there are THREE ALIENS right in front of you! Why do you refuse that alien life exist?! * Dynasty: Ever went to ComicCon? * Bendy: ... Yeah- * Dynasty: There are people there who wear costumes who look nearly identical to the Greys, which are a fictional alien race. * Alice Angel: (to Nebula Shine, silently) Harsh... * Sky Light: I'm sorry to correct you Dynasty, but it's perfectly possible for a similar event to occur on other planets. Just because the probabilities are slim doesn't mean it's impossible. The existence of life on Earth is clear proof of that. Ask yourself: If there are so many galaxies full of planets in the universe, how can you say it's impossible for any of them to have intelligent life? Your planet developed life. Why should other planets be any different? If there are other planets in the universe that fulfill the requirements to sustain life, such as temperature and liquid water, I am unable to understand why you believe Earth has to be an exception. If anything, what you're saying is that the evolution of life is something so unlikely that it could never happen. But look at your planet. I understand the chances are slim, but with such a large universe, there's bound to be other places where life can exist. * Blue Ocean: I... I couldn't say it better myself. * Dynasty: ... I see your point now, miss...? * Bendy: Sky Light. * Dynasty: Sky Light. Perhaps I'll take your claim into consideration. Back at my home dimension, we were unable to find other extraterrestrial life on other regions of the galaxy, leading me to believe that there is no life on the galaxy but us. But, considering that we have only explored a small chip of the Milky Way Galaxy, just like we only explored a small portion of Earth's oceans, you could be right. * Bendy: Ah, jeez, are we gonna chat about video games or are we gonna discuss the Fermi Paradox? * Alice Angel: I didn't know you heard of that. * Bendy: Got enough money to get Internet. * Tommy: What's the "Vermin Paradox"? * Alice: Actually, it's pronnounced Fermi Paradox. * Tommy: Yeah, that's what I said.Category:Stories Bendy continues to menacingly stare at Emily Green, his fingers continuously tapping on the table. '' * Bendy: (thinking to himself) Ergh... Pinty little brat. To think that I actually forgiven her for that little incident of hers? No. I haven't. I especially didn’t forgive her about that part when... when she made me RAM INTO THE PAST GANG! There’s gotta be some way I can get back at her... but how...? ''Then, Bendy gets an idea and snickers to himself menacingly before turning to Red Spoon, who was giving Dynasty and Red Form their breakfast burritos and hash browns. * Bendy: Hey, Red Spoon! (puts out a couple of dollar bills) I’d like a good ol’ egg, bacon, and cheese sandwich for me and my pal Emily Green. * Emily Green: Oh, thanks Bendy! * Red Spoon: I'll get you those sandwiches immediately. * Red Fork: Oh, and I'll take twenty. (gives Red Spoon a larger amount of money) * Red Spoon: Understood. (leaves to the kitchen to make the sandwiches) * Bendy: Now, If you’ll excuse me, I’ll take a bathroom break. * Alice Bendy: Okay, Bendy. * Dynasty: Fine by me. It was a lie. Bendy wasn’t going to the bathroom. While his friends to conversation about other topics, likely discussing more about the Fermi Paradox, Bendy sneaks into Red Spoon’s kitchen, where he is already half-way done making all of the 22 sandwiches. Seeking a distraction, Bendy looks around quickly and discovers a stove that had bacon grease on it. Using this as the perfect opportunity, Bendy pulls out a clear bottle full of water and, pointing it up at the right trajectory and taking account of gravity, squeezes the bottle that it squirts out the liquid and had it fall right into the grease-filled pan, causing a tall tower of flames to form due to the reaction between water and oil. As Bendy quickly hides from view, Red Spoon immediately notices the flame. * Red Spoon: This is not normal. Red Spoon rushes over to where the flame is, and while solving that problem, he seems to be wondering what happened to cause this flame. * Red Spoon: Perhaps the environmental factors played a role in such a reaction taking place? Red Spoon said as he took care of the flame. While he’s at it, Bendy sneaks into Red Spoon’s prep station, where he meets face to face with an unfinished sandwich. Rubbing his hands together, with an evil grin, he grabs a couple of extra ingredients to add into the sandwich. * Bendy: (begins to add in the extra ingredients) Maybe add a little hot sauce... a little mustard... a little HOT SAUCE... a little chili peppers and a little... No no no... A LOTTA HOT SAUCE! HAHAHA! And now, for the piece de resistance... Suddenly donning a hazmat suit, he pulls out a small vial filled with a yellow liquid. * Bendy: Pure Jalapeño Concentrate. He then opens the vial and dumps all of its contents into the sandwich, where it begins to bubble a little, then it begins to bubble a lot until a small mushroom cloud forms in the sandwich, indicating its mouth-burning status. * Bendy: (snickering menacingly as he completes the sandwich) This is GUARANTEED to incinerate her innards... Bendy then sneaks out right after Red Spoon finishes putting out the fire. * Red Spoon: Well, now that that's taken care of, I can finish these sandwiches. Red Spoon finishes making the sandwiches, and takes them to the table where the gang is. * Blue Ocean: Say, have you ever wondered how all of us can fit in a single table? * Alice: Perhaps the insane size of this table has to do with it? A zoom out reveals that all the other tables are normal-sized, while the table the gang is one is insanely large, it has perhaps ten times the diameter of the other tables. * Blue Ocean: Yeah, that makes sense. * Alice Angel: I thought it was cartoon logic. * Red Spoon: (arrives with the sandwiches) Here are your sandwiches! * Bendy: (comes back to the table) Sweet! And just got done with my potty break! Gimme that! (Grabs two sandwiches and gives one of the sandwiches to Emily) Here’s to you, good friend, for your redemption! * Emily Green: Thanks Bendy. I really appreciate it. * Red Fork: (grabs the other twenty sandwiches) It's time to eat!Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Both Bendy and Emily took a bite out of their sandwiches. Bendy watches as Emily eats her food, expecting the tongue-burning hot sauce to kick in... but nothing happened. Even as she took two more bites out of her sandwich, she is experiencing no ill effects. * Emily Green: This sandwich is really good! * Bendy: (dumbfounded) ... What? * Alice Angel: What’s the matter, Bendy? * Bendy: Oh, nothing, my angel! (To himself) I can’t believe it. She’s wolfing down that sandwich like a bag of crackers. Either she has really strong tastebuds or... (suddenly has a realization) No... * Red Fork: Hey, Red Spoon? * Red Spoon: (comes) Yes? * Red Fork: I didn't order hot sauce on my sixth sandwich. * Red Spoon: What? I didn't add any hot sauce. * Red Fork: Look at this. (shows Red Spoon half a sandwich with the bubbling hot sauce.) * Red Spoon: How'd that get there? * Red Fork: Well, I don't know, but I like it! In fact, can you add that same sauce to all the rest of my sandwiches? * Red Spoon: I'd love to, but I have no idea where that sauce came from. * Bendy: (facepalms) Ah, come on... After a short while, Dynasty looks out of the window and sees something rather undesirable. * Dynasty: I have a question. * Bendy: Shoot. * Dynasty: Does this building have soundproof walls? * Alice Angel: No, I don’t think so. Why? * Dynasty: Then explain why we didn’t heard (points to the undesirable sight) the battlefield over there! Dynasty points to a faraway Galaximus causing havoc in Echo Creek, bringing down buildings as her Galactic Army assists her. * Blue Ocean: We probably didn't hear it before due to plot convenience. (4th wall breaks, only for Lemon Glass to quickly repair it before anything weird happens) * Red Fork: Watch out with that, Blue Ocean. * Blue Ocean: Sorry. * Red Fork: Well gang... (eats all the remaining sandwiches in a couple of seconds) Let's go stop Galaximus! Meanwhile, Galaximus is going about her destruction spree, destroying everything in sight and curbing her insatiable hunger. * Galaximus: HA! This is almost too easy! This city, ripe for my taking, and no one around to stop me! Sometimes being evil is FUN! And I don’t mean that in friendship- MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! * Dr. Creep: (on Galaximus’ shoulder, throwing Creeper eggs) Oh, I can certainly tell, my beautiful. * Maria: (To herself) Ugh, bunch of sickening sweethearts. However, the Galactic Army then notices some enemies coming from two different sides: The gang coming from the west, and the Purple-Ops coming from the east. * Dr. Creep: Uh, love? The Locked Room Gang is coming at us. * Maria: Its not just the gang we have to worry about. There’s another group coming straight at us in the east. * Galaximus: Heh... those fools just never stop, do they? It’s game time, minions! * Dr. Creep: (pulls out Creeper eggs) Let’s do this! * Maria: Bring it, Locked Room Gang! Category:Stories by CaptainRustbolt21 Meanwhile, in the east, the Purple-Ops begins to approach the Galactic Army. The Fearmaster is riding on Windy Cloud, using a pair of binoculars. '' * Fearmaster: Uh, teammates? * Morning Glory: Yes, Jack? * Fearmaster: It’s the Fearmaster, Morning Glory. Anyway, I can see more than the Galactic Army! There’s also the Locked Room Gang ahead of us! * Alan (Earpiece): The Gang are here? Must’ve forgot to calculate them in... ''Suddenly, a gang of Scuttlebugs decend from the sky, and a swarm of Octopods appear the surround the Purple Ops! * Galaximus: All of you stay right where you are! * Windy Cloud: Whoa! She's much larger than I imagined! * Grim Shadow: I'm not afraid of her. Bigger isn't always better. * Fearmaster: True that. Anyhow, let’s fight! * Morning Glory: I go first! Morning Glory then proceeds to make large vines sprout from the ground and attack the Scuttlebugs and Octopods as a means of a distraction for the Purple Ops so they can fight Galaximus. In his best efforts, Dr. Creep throws many Creeper eggs into the battlefield to assist the Galactic Army. * Dr. Creep: Back! Back, I say! * Grim Shadow: Your little eggs won't stop us. Grim Shadow rushes towards Dr. Creep, and delivers a powerful blow to him, sending him to a nearby skyscraper. Meanwhile, Windy Cloud flies above the Galactic Army, using clouds to shoot lightning bolts at them. * Dr. Creep: (gets up, fazed) Urgh... W-Why don’t you come down here and f-fight like a man?! Hand to hand?! * Windy Cloud: Well, turns out I'm not a man, I'm just a pony. (winks and laughs) * Grim Shadow: But if you're looking for someone to fight you hand to hand, I'll do it. Grim Shadow appears right in front of Dr. Creep, and he delivers a powerful combination of punches and kicks, before knocking him into a wall with his power. * Dr. Creep: Ow, son of a creep! (Pulls out some red eggs) Let’s see you deal with some Lava Creepers! Dr. Creep then throws the eggs, spawning in some red-colored Creepers. Some of the Creepers start charging at Grim Shadow, while others were detonating prematurely, creating a blob of molten lava. * Grim Shadow: Fred, this is all yours! Grim Shadow summons Fred, who takes out the Lava Creepers for Grim Shadow. Meanwhile, Windy Cloud flies above Dr. Creep, and kicks a cloud, causing it to fire lightning bolts at him. * Dr. Creep: Augh! Why you little... (pulls out a revolver) Guns always fix everything! (Opens fire at Windy Cloud) * Windy Cloud: Aah! (flies away as Dr. Creep shoots at her) * Starshine: Hey, stop that! Starshine tosses a paper fan as a boomerang at Dr. Creep, managing to knock the gun out of his hand. * Dr. Creep: Ow! (To himself) I’m gonna need some backup... HEY, GALAXIMUS?! Could you be a dear and help me deal with these jerks?